Office Sightings
by twentydegrees
Summary: Hermione Granger, a young woman straight out of high school looking for some job interview experience. Draco Malfoy, the young and newly appointed CEO of the internationally known Malfoy Enterprises. When Hermione bumps into the infamous playboy during her interview, he's charming. He's impossible. And he'll do anything to get in her pants. ONESHOT


**AN: Basically, this story is not going to be continued. I have too much going on and if I was to keep writing this, the updates would be infrequent and I would feel bad for making you wait. I am going to keep the three chapters and combine them into a single oneshot, since it would work. I'm really sorry.**

* * *

Hermione was in no position to attend a job interview. Let alone the one she had in less than an hour, at the prestigious Malfoy Enterprises. Just out of college, she was aware that this was her first big test. If she nailed it, she would have the optimism to last her through another set of interviews. If she flunked, then it was possible she would have to settle for something less than her dream job. And Hermione knew that her parents would never let her hear the end of it if she had to settle for anything less than the best. A pair of dentists, they had assumed that Hermione would follow in their footsteps and take a steady job at their office. But instead, Hermione had decided to follow her own path instead of the one that her parents had set out for her the moment she was born. So that's why she was preparing for an interview at one of the top investment firms in the country.

Everyone knew about Malfoy Enterprises. And everyone knew about their young leader, the playboy Draco Malfoy. He had inherited the company after his father had retired, the famous James Malfoy. Everyone knew the story about how Lucius Malfoy had started Malfoy Enterprises.

A ruthless and cunning man, Lucius Malfoy was a great businessman. He knew exactly what to do and exactly when to do it. Plus, his intimidation skills weren't that horrible either. Lucius Malfoy had only been twenty three years old when he had woken up with the dream to become rich and start his own company. A man of his word, he immediately launched Malfoy Enterprises. It wasn't just anyone that could get instant success like James Malfoy did. And after only a short while, he had the biggest investment firm in the country.

Of course, when he decided to retire at the ripe age of forty five, his twenty two year old son had taken over the family business. Hermione frowned sourly. Although it _was_ a family business and that Draco Malfoy deserved the right to the company, she could help but feel bitter. _What has he ever done to deserve it? _She thought, rubbing her hands together as she waited for her newly painted nails to dry. Draco Malfoy had probably never had to work for anything in his life, before he had inherited the enterprise. Whereas Hermione had given everything up to graduate from college and start her life. She couldn't help but feel that it was a bit unfair that some were born into lives that they didn't even work for.

Plus, Draco Malfoy hadn't done anything but cause trouble since he had been announced as the new CEO of the company. The only thing that had happened was he had solidified his reputation as a world class playboy extraordinaire. He had played the field plenty before, but now that the focus was directly on him instead of his father, his womanizing ways had really taken a front page in the tabloids. Hermione wouldn't deny that Draco Malfoy was a handsome bastard, but he really got her gears turning.

Fuming about Draco Malfoy's good fortune, Hermione neglected to pay attention to the hair straightener she had welded in order to attempt to tame the wild mess that was her hair. As it got dangerously close to her scalp, she suddenly remembered the presence of the hot object near her face. "Shit!" she exclaimed, dropping the metal baton. Swearing, she picked the straightener back up and plugged it in again. More steadily this time, she went through all the motions. Unplugging the device, she stuffed it into one of her many cabinets and started on her face.

Now, Hermione didn't think she was ugly. No, definitely not. But her life had mostly revolved around her studies, and looks and being popular had never been up there on her priority list. So now, when it mattered, she had absolutely no idea what to do. Hoping that her impressive resume would get her the job instead of how much makeup was gooped on her face, she decided to go natural. Making sure all the lights were turned off and that she had everything necessary for her interview with her, Hermione slipped on her heels and hurried down the steps of her lackluster apartment.

It had been hard enough to find a place to live in the midst of the busiest part of London, especially for her price range. It had been impossible to find something decent, so she was stuck with her dingy, one bedroom apartment that she had rented for the top of her budget. It was an understatement to say that Hermione was looking forward to getting a job and finally moving out.

"Cab!" she yelled, sticking her hand out into the street. Although numerous cabs passed her by, not one stopped at her side. Groaning, Hermione glanced at her watch. She had half an hour to get to her interview, and that was already stretching it.

Deciding that waiting for a driver to stop for her was going to take far too long, Hermione ran as fast as her heels could carry her to the London tube. Although it was less convenient, it was reliable and wouldn't charge her twenty pounds to travel from two places that were only a few blocks away.

After getting onto a train, Hermione finally stopped worrying. _I'm going to make it on time,_ she assured herself. Tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, the middle aged woman beside her gave her a sympathetic look.

"Nervous about something?" she asked, patting Hermione's shoulder.

A bit surprised at the sudden engagement in conversation, Hermione reluctantly nodded. "Just a bit. First job interview, that's all," she admitted.

The red haired lady chuckled. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. You'll do fine," she reassured Hermione.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as I think it'll be, but it's Malfoy Enterprises. I can't help but be a bit nervous," Hermione explained. It was true. There was a lot riding on her shoulders just because of the company. It was known for a fact that the Malfoy family wasn't the most welcoming and accepting people, but their influence was larger than most could imagine.

The woman's eyes darkened at the mention of Malfoy Enterprises. "Are you sure hon? I'm sure you could do a lot better than them," she said bitterly.

Confused, Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Realizing that her comment wasn't the most appropriate at the time, the woman apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that my husband works for them, and that they aren't the greatest employers. Have fun at your interview though, good luck!" And with that, the woman exited the tube.

A bit thrown off now, Hermione sat quietly for the remainder of her ride. She got to the office building with a few minutes to spare. Knowing that she had no time for a badly needed coffee, she tore her eyes away from a nearby coffee stand and entered the building.

On the outside, Malfoy Enterprises had been a sight to behold. But on the inside, it was more beautiful than it was on the out. Marble floors covered the extensive space that the building covered, and elaborate decorations littered the first floor of the impressive building. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, exquisite furniture that had most definitely been placed by expensive designers was everywhere Hermione turned. It was an understatement to say that she was overwhelmed.

She already knew that this place was a big jump from college. She probably should have started with an easier interview- in a place that didn't look like it should've been on the covers of magazines. But taking a deep breath, Hermione walked to the front desk.

"Hermione Granger, I'm here for a job interview," her voice cracking a bit as she spoke, much weaker than she had expected.

The woman at the desk was on the phone, and looked annoyed at the interruption. "Wait a moment, there's someone here," she told the phone, lowering the mouthpiece to speak to Hermione. "Third floor is for interviews."

And with that, she continued her _interesting _conversation about Gilderoy Lockhart- an actor that had just burst onto the scene ( although Hermione thought he was handsome, it was clear that he couldn't act to save his life ) though Hermione doubted was what she was paid to talk about.

A bit underwhelemed now, by the lack of help, Hermione decided to set off and find the third floor for herself. _A whole floor for interviews, _she thought to herself. _I wonder how many they have, _she wondered. The only other interview experience she had was when she needed a part time job to help pay for tutition. Although her grades had been impeccable and a scholarship would've been a sure thing at a top university, her lack of parental support had her at a less than favourable college that didn't offer scholarships. Even with financial support, there was a hefty chunk that she had to pay by herself.

Pressing the third floor button on the elevator, Hermione impatiently waited for the doors to close. At the last second, she watched as a hand stuck itself into the small opening of the door and pushed the metal blocks aside. Peeved, Hermione glanced sideways to see who it was. And she nearly wet herself when she did.

There, in the flesh, was the CEO of Malfoy Enterprises. The one and only Draco Malfoy. Even more handsome in person, she immediately recognized the man that was on the latest Forbes cover. His pale hair perfectly messy, and his oddly grey eyes that had a mysterious glint to them. Oh, this man really was beautiful. Looking away at her hopefully soon to be boss, she watched as his hand reached across her body to press the top floor button.

Although she hated to admit it, the handsome and powerful young man standing beside her got her a bit nervous. After all, it was no secret that he had a heart of stone just like his father. She could only hope to not make a fool out of herself before she got out of the elevator.

Hermione let out a breath of relief as they reached the third floor, and Hermione quickly started to get out of the elevator.

"Do you work here?" a calm, yet surprising demanding voice asked her. Hermione turned to find Draco Malfoy, looking at her as if he expected an answer. Looking around, there was no one else that he could have been asking.

"Me?" she asked, unsure. Why would a powerful man like him be asking her a question?

"Are you incompetent? Of course you. There's no one else to be confused with," he answered in that same voice, although with a bit of edge this time.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really? Well, excuse me if I'm not surprised that the infamous playboy and CEO of this company, Draco Malfoy, is talking to me. Especially with his reputation for being a cold bastard."

Surprisingly, Draco chuckled. "OK, I admit. I can be a bit stiff sometimes. But you haven't answered my question. Do you work here?"

"No," Hermione said. "Obviously not, since I'm here on the floor for interviews," she added. Why did he care anyway? If he really thought that she was such an incompetent, it wasn't like she was going to be reporting to him anyway. He was high ranking, and she was just interviewing for a starting position.

"Fine then. But nice mascara. The one sided look really does it for you," he smirked.

Hermione shot him a confused look, before entering the elevator once more to look at her reflection in the many mirrored panels that covered the space. She groaned when she saw that she had only applied mascara to one eye- she had given up after the other, and forgot to wipe it off.

"Just making sure that my soon to be employees don't make fools out of theirselves before getting hired," he winked. "Besides, first impressions are the most important, aren't they?"

With that, the elevator doors closed and Hermione was left staring at the closed doors. Huffing with annoyance, she took out a wet wipe and took a swipe at her eyelashes. _Stupid handsome bastard, _she fumed. _At least I won't be working with him, _she figured. And with that, she walked into the interview room.

A wide smile. Since, of course, first impressions are the most important.

* * *

She had blown it.

It was just an interview, Hermione reassured herself. Totally okay. There'll be tons of other opportunities, she decided. Even though Malfoy Enterprises was probably the best she could do straight out of school.

It wasn't that Hermione had majorly messed up or anything. Other than the makeup incident that had occurred prior to the interview, she had been prepared. Although her experience and education was probably a bit lacking prepared to the other job seekers, she knew that her 'skills' column and her cover letter had been impeccable. She had spent a long time on it, and she was really looking forward to the pleased looks that she expected to get when other people read it. But that wasn't the case.

It was an understatement that her interviewer was cold and distant to her. Hermione was pretty sure that 'Pansy Parkinson, but you may call me Ms. Parkinson' had seen her talking to Draco Malfoy, and somehow that had upset her. Seeing as though 'Ms. Parkinson' kept on asking about how Hermione knew Draco, and what they were talking about, it was clear that Pansy had a bit of a crush on the young CEO.

And when your interviewer isn't into it, you can't really do anything to try and turn the interview around. Everytime Hermione asked a question, Pansy would shoot her a snide look, or her face would just wear a look of distain.

Jealous bitch, Hermione thought darkly. She wasn't even into the handsome bastard that was Draco Malfoy. Pansy just assumed that every girl fell in love with that smirking jerk. Even if he is handsome, and rich, and charming, and totally crushable.

A car chose that moment to speed past Hermione, splashing her with water from that day's shower that had occurred while Hermione was at her disastrous interview. She had been so pleased when she realized that she didn't have to tromp around in the rain, but now she was sour again.

Scowling at the car that was quickly speeding away, Hermione tried to wring the water out of her sopping wet clothes. Her mood getting more and dreary as she realized that she was too exasperated to try and dry out her clothes any longer.

She hadn't gotten on the tube yet, and was still a fair bit of land away from her small apartment. Totally tired out, she decided that she was going to take a cab, no matter how much it cost.

Sticking her hand out, Hermione was disappointed when not a single car turned to take her.

"Fuck," she muttered to herself. It looked like she was going to have to take the tube anyway. She started to walk towards the entrance when she heard a honk. A bit annoyed at the ignorant person randomly pressing their car horn for no apparent reason in the midst of the busy streets of London, she turned to watch as a rather expensive looking black car pulled over to the side of the road beside her.

Hermione turned away, figuring that the driver was just another prick causing trouble on the streets.

"Hermione Granger, is it?" a familiar voice asked her.

Whirling around, Hermione found the handsome face of Draco Malfoy. "Look, I'm really not in the mood for your games. As you can see, I really need a change of clothes." she said wryly.

Hermione blushed as Draco's eyes raked down her body. She hugged her blazer close to her body, aware that the water had caused her white shirt to become see through.

"Do you need a ride?" Draco asked, indicating at his car. He cocked his eyebrow. "Looks like you do."

Fuming, Hermione weighed her choices. Ride the tube wet and exhausted, or take a ride in a beautiful car, with a jerk that might press her buttons a bit. But she'd get home quicker, and wouldn't have to deal with some of the people that she'd encounter on public transportation.

"This doesn't mean I owe you, okay?" Hermione decided, walking over to the car.

"What have you got to offer me anyway?" Draco smirked, opening the door for her.

Glaring at him, Hermione climbed into the car, clutching her bag close to her body.

Draco got in the driver's seat, shooting her a crooked smile as he started the engine. They both sat in silence as Draco drove through the London streets slowly. Traffic was horrible, it was rush hour.

"So, where do you live?" Draco asked. Hermione gasped as he made a particularly sharp turn.

"Where did you get your license? God." Shooting him a glare, Hermione gave him her address.

The awkwardness in the small cabin was slowly mounting, so Draco turned on some music. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the lyrics about wanting to be 'your boyfriend'.

"Is this Justin Bieber?" she asked, her lips turning up a bit in a smile. Draco gave her a bashful smile, embarrassed.

"Yeah. I thought you might like it. I mean, I definitely don't listen to this stuff in my free time. No, not at all," he insisted.

"I'm sure you don't," Hermione teased, chuckling.

They listened to a very bad remix of 'Baby and an equally bad acoustic version of 'U Smile', all while on the same road.

"Ugh, my head hurts," Hermione groaned, rubbing her temple. She closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them to find flashing red and blue lights. Knowing that this probably wasn't such a good sign, she turned to Draco for answers.

"Do you know what's going on here? It looks bad," she asked nervously.

Draco leaned over the steering wheel to get a better look. "Looks like a car accident. Do you know if there's any way to get to your house other than this? It doesn't look like this will be cleared anytime soon," he added.

Hermione shook her head, biting her lip. "Not that I know of. Most of the streets near my apartment are one way only, so it might be a bit difficult to maneuver around that," she groaned. "Don't worry, I can walk."

Draco shot her a dirty look. "Don't be silly. You shouldn't have to walk in weather like this," he told her. It was true- the sky showed signs of rain, and right after the storm episode that they had just had.

"Well, I'm not going to wait in your car for two hours and wait for this mess to be fixed. You can drop me off at a nearby tube station," she decided.

"I have a better idea. We're going to my house," Draco said, making a U Turn and driving in the opposite direction.

Hermione nodded, turning around. And then she realized what he had just said. "Wait what?" She shook her head. She was not going to a stranger's house.

"You heard me perfectly. We're going to my house," Draco repeated patiently.

Hermione stared at him, mouth open. Was he serious?

Draco turned towards her, reaching over to her mouth and closing it shut. "I'm sure we can find better use of that mouth later," he smirked, making Hermione mad.

"I don't know what you mean by that—I mean I have an idea, but that's not my point—but I'm am not going to be doing anything for you. Especially sexually," she snapped, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

Draco chuckled. "I just meant that my chef had made these wonderful chocolate chip cookies yesterday and that you could taste them when we got there. What did you think I meant?"

Hermione huffed, knowing that he was lying. "Prick," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey, is that anyway to talk to your new boss?" Draco asked, giving her a sad face.

Hermione turned sharply, sending him a glare. "What do you mean, new boss? I bombed that interview, and I'm sure 'Ms. Parkinson' let you know that."

"Pansy doesn't know shit. Remind me to fire her soon, okay? I'm not sure why I keep her around anymore. Actually, nevermind. I do. That girl has a wicked—" Draco stopped talking instead choosing to give her a knowing look. He didn't have to finish the sentence. She already knew that Pansy would be a more than willing candidate in Draco's sexual endeavors.

"Yeah, I kind of got the picture of what your relationship was like when she wouldn't listen to a single thing I said during my interview." Hermione said dryly.

Draco gave her an apologetic shrug. "Hey, not my fault. And as for you being hired, I don't think anyone, even Pansy, is going to question one of my decisions."

"Wait, you're just going to hire me like that? Come on, at least give me an interview first!" Hermione complained. Normally, she wouldn't be arguing if she got a job. But she didn't want this one. Not like that. "I don't want to get the job just because the CEO took a strange liking to me."

Draco sighed. "Fine." Draco's eyes glinted. "Well, there is one way you could earn your keep at my firm…" Draco started, looking straight at her chest.

Hermione gasped, glaring at him and crossing her arms even tighter over her wet shirt. "I already told you, I am not sleeping with you!" she snapped.

Draco sighed. "God, I've never had a woman say no before. I guess this is what rejection feels like. I need someone to lick my wounds now. Give me a moment please." Pressing a few buttons on his car, there was a dialing sound and the sound of someone picking up.

"Draco darling! You haven't called in ages. I was beginning to think that you forgot about me! And we both know that that isn't possible after what happened in Spain…" the high pitched female voice trailed off in a giggle. Hermione rolled her eyes, as Draco replied.

"Hey Barbara. Yeah, sorry about that. Work and stuff. Anyway I was wondering if you were free in half an hour? I'm feeling very lonely and I need some company." Draco told her.

Barbara squealed, before collecting herself. "Of course darling! Your house in twenty?" she asked, and it sounded like the emptying of a tub.

Draco smirked. "Sure babe. See you there," he said, ending the call. Draco continued driving as Hermione sat there, mouth agape.

"So you're just going to call her over while I'm there? What are you going to do, leave me with the cookies while you go have wild animal sex with a girl that sounds like she's constantly drinking in helium?" Hermione blurted before she could stop herself. She blushed, covering her mouth. It was Draco's house, anyway. He was doing her a favour by letting her stay for a while and it was really none of her business what he did while she was there.

Draco smiled. "Is someone jealous?" he asked, looking at her, chuckling.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Go have fun with your helium addict." With that, she turned towards the window and stared at the rain that had started to pour outside. It looked like she wouldn't be getting home anytime soon. Damn.

* * *

"Hermione?" Hermione heard a voice urging her to come to. Groggy, Hermione slowly opened her eyes. It turned out that she had fallen asleep on the way to Draco's house.

As her eyes started to focus on her surroundings, her eyes locked on the concerned look on Draco Malfoy's face, only a few centimeters away from her own.

"Fuck!" she yelped, pushing away from the handsome billionaire. "Why the fuck do you have to get so close?"

Draco bristled, running a hand through his hair. "God, I was just checking to see if you were okay. No need to be such a bitch."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, appalled. "I was not being a bitch. I was just… surprised," she admitted. _Surprised at this totally kissable face in kissing reach, _she thought to herself. Hermione mentally gave herself a slap. _Ugh, I can't believe someone as handsome as him can be such a jerk, _she thought grumpily. It was a bit of a turn on, though, Draco's arrogant demeanor. Even Hermione had to admit that.

"Surprised, bitchy- same difference really. Anyway, we're here," he said, stepping away from the seat that Hermione was occupying. Hermione followed Draco's retreating figure to the biggest fucking house she had ever seen.

"Shit, you live there?" Hermione asked, eyes growing wide. She had only seen houses like that in renovation magazines. And even then, she could never imagine anyone living in such a big space.

"Yeah, I do. Well, sometimes. I'm usually traveling the world for business meetings and such, so I only stay here for about a quarter of the year." Draco explained, signaling for Hermione to get out of the car and to follow him.

Hermione complied, grabbing her purse and marching down the stone path behind Draco. "So what, it's only you here?" she asked, looking at the massive building. Quite a bit of space for one person. It was probably lonely too.

"And some maids and chefs. That's it. Of course, my bed is usually occupied by a different person each night," Draco winked.

Feeling her face starting to turn red, Hermione frowned. "Too much information. I don't really need to know how much you play the field," she snapped. "Even though everyone who reads the tabloids probably already know," she muttered under her breath.

Draco turned to her, smirking. "Ah, you keep up with my sex life too? Should have known. Everyone wants a piece of me," he teased.

"Nah, I didn't read it. But my pet bird Charlie is having a great time… _dropping_ on your face." Hermione shot back, still sour.

Draco mimicked being shot by an arrow. "God, and I thought we really hit it off. Guess I was wrong."

Hermione smacked his arm. "God Draco, I didn't know that such a powerful man could be such a brat. Just get me a new shirt quick, okay?" she asked, showing him her still wet shirt.

Draco smiled. "Sure Granger. Nice bra, by the way." Hermione looked down, finding that her black bra was prominently visable and that the shirt wasn't doing much to hide any other parts either.

"Fuck off," Hermione mumbled.

"You've really got to work on your people skills. Especially with people that own half of London," he added, tapping the top of her head. Hermione smacked his hand away.

The pair arrived at the grand entrance to the MalfoyMansion. Hermione tried not to stare in awe at the beautiful architecture that was the house, while Draco impatiently rang the doorbell. A beautiful yet slightly annoying looking woman dressed in a maid outfit answered the door.

"Ah, Master Malfoy. And you've brought a guest," the raven haired woman sneered, looking Hermione over. It was clear that she thought that she was superior to Hermione.

"Brenda. I'll need you to find a women's shirt in… small, maybe? For Hermione here." Draco said briskly, brushing right past the maid. Brenda instantly stiffened, giving Hermione an even sharper glare.

"I'm afraid all of the maids' clothes have been sent to the washers. There's no female clothing in the house," Brenda said, smirking at Hermione. She obviously thought that she had won.

"Fine, Hermione will just have to wear something of mine. Let's go, Granger." Draco said, casually heading to an elevator.

Hermione's worries were temporarily forgotten as she marveled at the elevator. And then, she realized what he had said. "Wait, something of yours? It's okay, this wet shirt is fine. Really. I don't need a new one-" Hermione was cut off when Draco dragged her into the open elevator doors.

"God, just take the shirt. I don't have cooties or anything," Draco groaned, pressing the button for floor three. Hermione frowned.

"Well, fine. Thanks," she added. Hermione hadn't said thanks yet, even though Draco was being pretty generous. She had really started to think twice about what she heard about Draco in the tabloids. He didn't really act like a cold bastard at all. Then again, most of those rumors were based on his father's personality.

Draco lead her two one of many doors on the third floor. He opened it, not looking back to see if she was following. _Prick, _she thought darkly.

"Okay, so just pick something and change," Draco dictated, pointing at a set of doors. He himself flopped onto the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. Hermione shot him a look before heading over to the double doors. She opened them to find the biggest collection of clothing she had ever seen. She ran her hand over ten of the same white shirt, and gasped when she saw the enormous shoe collection he harboured.

"God, you have so much clothing. I thought guys weren't into shopping and clothings and all that," Hermione said loudly from inside the closet.

"Personal shopper," Draco yelled back. "A nice, and flexible, woman named Denise."

Rolling her eyes at his lack of subtlety, Hermione picked out a clean white dress shirt and stripped her own off. She frowned at the large size. It was clearly more fit for a six foot one figure like Draco's. She groaned when she realized that her pants were wet in the most uncomfortable place that they could be wet. Stripping them off as well, she went to go check if Draco had any pants she could borrow.

"Hey Draco, got any slacks I can wear?" she asked, walking back into his room. Draco mumbled some words, before getting up and turning towards her. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw that Hermione was only wearing his shirt and her undergarments.

"Shit Granger, where are your pants?" he asked, rushing into the closet. He started to rifle through a rack.

"Oh, they were wet so I took them off. I guess I should've kept them on a bit longer, huh," she added sheepishly.

Draco stopped sorting through the rack for a moment, and Hermione could hear him taking a big breath.

"Draco, is there something wrong?" she asked, reaching over to touch his shoulder.

She was surprised when Draco whirled around and pinned her to a wall of the closet that wasn't covered in clothes.

"You and that shirt. And no pants. Oh god Granger, are you trying to kill me?" he asked, glaring at her, his face only centimeters above Hermione's. Hermione whimpered, shaking her head.

"N-no. I'm sorry?" her answer turned out more of a question than a statement.

"Not good enough." Draco growled. "You've already heightened my interests. And you know what I do with things I want?" he asked, leaning even closer.

Hermione shook her head, eyes wide with fear.

"I take them." Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear. With that, he leaned in and kissed her.

Hermione gasped, not expecting the kiss. However, she found herself to be enjoying it, and started to kiss him back. Their tongues fought for dominance as the usually timid Hermione stopped acting like she usually would. She tugged on Draco's shirt, signaling that it had to go. They stopped their battle for a second to allow Draco to pull of his shirt.

Unexpectedly, Draco whirled around and pinned Hermione to the door of the closet, sealing the large space. This time, he tugged at Hermione's shirt. Getting the signal, Hermione pulled back in order to allow him to remove her shirt. However, Draco wasn't that patient and instead ripped the thin white clothing right off her. Buttons scattered on the floor, and instead of being scared, Hermione was turned on. She could feel herself getting wet, a sensation that hadn't occurred for quite a while.

Draco stopped for a moment, and the two just stood there looking at eachother. Draco's eyes showed lust as he raked his eyes down her body, and Hermione eyed his perfectly chiseled abs.

"Fuck, do you really want this?" Draco asked, fisting his hair and groaning. Hermione wavered. For one, she didn't. She wasn't the kind of girl to sleep with someone she had just met. But then again, she felt something. She really did. And she really wanted it. It wasn't everyday that a young billionaire wanted to have sex with _her_.

"Shit, answer me! Because if you don't say no right now, I'm not going to be able to stop." Draco spat. He knew that she hadn't wanted this in the beginning. He might've been a bastard, but he didn't fuck girls against their will. He wasn't a monster.

Hermione started to shake. "I want this," she said, her voice wavering. She cleared her throat. "I want this," she said again, this time stronger.

Growling, Draco leaned in again, this time with more vigor. Their teeth clattered against each other, and their tongues tangled as Draco stuck his hand down Hermione's panties. He hissed when he felt how wet she was.

"Only for me. Say it. You're only this wet for me," Draco demanded.

Hermione whimpered. "Only for you Draco," she mumbled, throwing her head back in pleasure.

"Louder Granger. Who makes you feel this way?" he asked, grabbing a fistful of her hair and thrusting her head towards his.

"You Draco. You do," she announced, grinding against his fingers, desperate for some friction.

Satisfied with her answer, he picked Hermione up and thrust her on top of a cabinet, to even their heights. "This," he said, fingering her bra, "has to go." Hermione gasped as he unhooked the contraption and then ripped the bra as if it was made out of paper. She sat there, feeling exposed in only her panties, as Draco licked his lips. He fingered her bare breasts, Hermione moaning as he pinched her nipples. He lowered his mouth onto her buds, taking one into his mouth.

"Fuck Draco!" Hermione panted, holding his head in place as he worked his magic. She groaned when he stopped. She looked down to find his head heading lower, until it was in between her legs. He ripped her panties off as easily he had the rest of her clothes, flinging it towards the rest. He reached towards a cupboard, but Hermione stopped him. "I'm on the pill, and clean," she confirmed, guessing what he was looking for. Draco's eyes glinted in pleasure, and stopped looking.

He stroked a long finger over her lips, causing Hermione to gasp. "Please Draco. Please," she squeaked, as Draco looked up and smirked. She moaned as he stuck a single, long finger into her, pumping slowly. Hermione whimpered, shuffling towards him for more depth.

Draco stopped pumping, causing Hermione to groan at the lack of friction. "Now there, be patient. Don't be greedy," Draco tutted, as Hermione willed for him to continue.

Compiling to her wishes, Draco continued to move his finger in and out of her, adding a second, and then a third finger. Hermione moaned, and watched as his fingers pumped in and out, glistening with her juices.

Draco removed his fingers, leaving Hermione feeling empty without the invasion. He lifted his fingers to her mouth, and Hermione sucked on them, cleaning them of her wetness.

"There's a good girl," Draco praised. "Now, what does this good girl want?" Draco asked, starting to play with her tits. Hermione breathed heavily, watching her chest fall up and down.

"I want you," Hermione said, although it was barely understandable as it was mixed with various moans and whimpers.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Draco, now starting to remove his own pants.

"I want you to fuck me. Hard and fast." Hermione demanded, feeling a sudden wave of power and determination.

Without a warning, Hermione was picked up from off the cabinet and was pushed against a desk. "This won't be gentle," Draco warned. Hermione nodded. That was what she wanted.

Draco slowly pushed into her, allowing Hermione time to adjust. Draco moaned at her tightness- it had been a while since she had had sex, and that showed. "God you're tight," he breathed.

After a few seconds Draco started to pump faster, emitting moans from Hermione. "Oh my god,' she groaned, pushing against Draco. He took this as a go ahead, and started to pump rapidly. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the closed room, and Draco grabbed a fist of Hermione's hair, pulling her head towards his.

"Who makes you feel like this?" he spat, thrusting hard and deep.

Hermione let out a cry, putting a hand on the desk for support. "Y-You Malfoy. D-Draco Malfoy makes me feel this way," she stuttered. Giving her a wicked smile, he flipped her over and leaned over, taking her breast in his mouth.

"And who are you going to feel all day tomorrow?" he asked, slapping her pussy.

Hermione yelped in surprise, although desperate for more of the tingling sensation. "You. Draco Malfoy. Now fuck me harder."

Draco growled at the challenge, thrusting her against a wall for a better position. The angle at which he penetrated her caused Hermione to moan, gasping for breath.

"Yes, just like that Draco!" she screamed, as Draco grunted and roughly fingered her breasts from behind. He could feel her trembling around her, ready to climax.

"Come for me, Granger," he whispered into her ear. Her screams filled the air as she came, Draco's own release coming right after hers. He felt himself spilling into her, finally retracting him from her. Hermione stood there, trembling, as Draco was suddenly aware of how rough he had been.

"God, Granger, are you alright?" he asked, reaching for her.

Hermione nodded. "I'm not made of glass Draco. Besides, I'm the one that asked you to fuck me harder, aren't I?" she asked, smiling coyly at him. Draco chuckled, reaching for his pants.

"We're going to have a lot of fun at work together," he commented. Hermione visibly stiffened at that comment.

"Look Draco. This was a one time thing. I'm not a whore, and I really don't know what got into me-" Hermione started to explain.

"You'll be back. They always are," Draco said confidently.

"You're such an arrogant bastard. I'll show myself out." With that, Hermione grabbed her purse and stormed off, leaving a half naked Draco smirking.

"I'll have my secretary call you about the job tomorrow morning," he yelled as she was exiting his room.

_Gorgeous well endowed prick._


End file.
